


The Light at the End of the Tunnel

by All_The_Monsters



Series: 16 Glenya Requests [2]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: AU, Anya's sick, F/M, Glenya, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vlad's a little worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Request: Anya finds out she's pregnant with Gleb's child once she's left Russia and is in Paris.Anya's been sick, Vlad convinces her to visit a doctor once they're in Paris.





	The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Anya groaned and buried her face into the heels of her palms. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this. It had been once, months ago, the combination of over suppressed emotions and a tad to much vodka. This had to be some cruel twist of fate, some deity above had deemed for her to suffer in this way, to have this constant reminder of what she'd left behind, who she had left behind. Not for the first time since the train incident Anya wondered if she made the right decision to leave Russia... Anya rolled over onto her back and curled up, wrapping her arms around her middle and sobbing into the bed sheets. She had a life back in Russia she'd left behind, was giving all that up for the chance to find her past really worth it? Anya wasn't sure anymore. Deep down Anya knew it didn't do well to dwell upon things one could not change, but she couldn't help but mourn for the life she could've had. 

What would she tell Vlad and Dmitri? Perhaps she could keep Dmitri at bay for the time being until she was ready to tell him, but Vlad had been the one worried enough to force her into visiting a doctor, he'd want to know for sure that she was alright, and Anya didn't think she could look the fatherly man in the eyes and lie to him about something like this. Ever since they'd left Russia Vlad had been a pillar of support and reassurance for Anya to fall back on.

As if summoned from her thoughts a gentle rapping sound came from the other side of the bedroom door. It would seem that Vlad and Dmitri had returned to the hotel. 

"Anya, are you in there?" Vlad called out. 

Quickly wiping her nose and drying her eyes on her sleeve Anya called out. "Y-yes," hating the way her voice cracked, praying Vlad hadn't heard. 

"Are you decent?" Vlad asked and Anya knew he'd heard the crack in her voice. 

"Yes, come in." Anya said just loud enough for Vlad to hear. 

Slowly the door opened to reveal Vlad's own troubled face. 

"Anya? What's the matter, is everything alright?" Vlad questioned carefully. "Is it something the doctor told you?" 

Hearing the fear in his voice Anya answered quickly. "No, Vlad, I'm perfectly healthy. I promise!" Anya added at the uncertainty in the older man's face. "It's just that... well...I-I'm-" Anya couldn't bring herself to say it out loud yet, as if some foolish part of her thought as long as she never said it aloud than it was all just something in her head, something that was created by her overactive imagination, and suddenly it felt like saying the word would make it all too real. "Pregnant." Anya finally whispered after a long silence. "I'm pregnant." 

Turning her head to gage Vlad's reaction Anya could see his eyes widen. 

"I-well-you-" He tried to piece together a sentence before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the vanity stool. "Do you...erm...do you know who the father is?" Vlad pressed gently. 

"I- it wasn't like that Vlad, there was only ever one." At Anya's admission Vlad looked relieved and perplexed all at once. 

"When we left Russia I saw how you wept and wondered how you could love a place that had done such wrong to you, but now I see. You did not cry for your country, you cried because you were in love, and if I'm not mistaken you still are." Vlad said in all his aged wisdom. 

Anya solemnly nodded, staring down at her hands which rested in her lap.

"I think I have something that might cheer you up." Vlad said reaching into his jacket pocket in order to produce a ticket and hand it to Anya. 

"Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake?" Anya read looking up at Vlad through her eyebrows. 

"Yes, Indeed." He answered. "The Dowager Empress will be there, it'll be the perfect opportunity!"

"We're going to a ballet!" Anya said excitedly before looking back to the ticket in hand. "Tomorrow night?" Anya asked.

"Yes my dear, I do hope that's alright." Vlad answered. 

"I can't wait." Anya spoke. "Yes, tomorrow promises to be exciting." Vlad said as Anya handed the ticket back to him which was placed back into his coat pocket.

"Thank you Vlad." Anya said as he turned to leave. 

"You're welcome." Vlad said stopping in the doorway. "Oh, and Anya, do try to find the silver lining, there's always one, I promise." 

Anya watched Vlad close the door behind himself and fell back on to the bed. Anya placed her hands over her stomach and wondered if Vlad was right. Maybe something good would come of this. She had to admit, she was a little excited at the prospect of being a mother, though deep down she knew she's always wish Gleb were there. 

The next day came and passed with little incident, and soon the odd trio found themselves standing outside the impressive theatre housing the famous ballet. 

"Are you ready?" Vlad asked. 

"No." Anya admitted. 

"Chin up." Dmitri reminded as they entered the building. 

Looking around Anya could see finery everywhere, from the metallic sculptures to the chandeliers handing from the ceiling. 

As soon as they were seated in their box Anya began to fidget with her show bill and by the time the first dance had finished it was reduced to a pile of shreds. Dmitri noticed this and leaned over to whisper to her. 

"Don't worry Anya, how could she not recognize you?" he asked. 

"It's been a decade..." Anya said unsure. 

"It'll be fine." Dmitri said before leaning back into his seat. 

Feeling a set of eyes on her Anya looked up and met the gaze of none other than the dowager empress, who eyed her wearily before narrowing them at her and looking back to the stage. 

"See. She recognizes you." Dmitri said from Anya's side. 

"I need some air." Anya said and rose before turning back to her companions. "I'll be in the foyer, I'll be back in a few minuets. 

Anya left the box and walked hurriedly down the corridors and to the grande entrance. She was so busy watching where her feet were going that she didn't have time to register that she'd bumped into someone and would have fallen if it weren't for the strong grip on her arm. 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, it's my faul-" Anya stopped mid sentence when she gazed up into the strangers face only to realize he wasn't a stranger at all. 

"Gleb?" She whispered, the name barely audible. 

 "Anya." They stared into one another's eyes for a long moment before Gleb spoke again, "This way," his hand never leaving her arm as Gleb led her down a corridor into a secluded alcove away from prying eyes. Looking to make sure no one saw them Gleb turned back to Anya.

"I missed you." she spoke. 

"I missed you, too." Gleb placed a hand on her cheek. "Why'd you do it Anya?" 

"You know why Gleb." Anya said brushing away a stray lock of hair that had fallen onto his forehead. 

"I could've protected you, kept you safe. No one would have ever found out." Gleb whispered. 

"I couldn't put you in danger like that, if you were found to have hidden me you would've been killed too." Anya said. 

"You know why they sent me." Gleb said solemnly. 

"I do." Anya said. "I also know that you won't." 

"Then you know that I can't go back." There was a pleading edge in Gleb's voice. 

Anya took a breath and opened her mouth but couldn't seem to find the right words to say, so she shut it again. 

"Run away with me." Gleb's words were completely unexpected. 

Anya balked before making her decision and responding. "Not yet. Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning meet me on the Pont Alexandre III. We'll go anywhere." Reaching up Anya planted a firm kiss on Gleb's lips. 

"I love you." Gleb whispered when Anya pulled back. 

"I love you too." Anya replied. "I have to go back now, they'll wonder what's keeping me," Anya said with great reluctance, "but I'll see you tomorrow morning." she promised. 

Gleb watched as she left, sparing him one last glance, before returning back to her seat. 

Sitting down back in the box Anya could hardly pay any attention to the ballet bellow, her mind was far to occupied on tomorrow morning. Where would they go, she wondered. What would they do? The twirling ballerinas dancing across the stage were soon replaced with images of grassy medows, rippling creeks, trees, mountains, warm sun, and herself and Gleb, and- the baby! She'd been so stressed over tonight, and in the thrill of seeing Gleb again, had completely forgotten to tell him about the baby! New worries quickly piled onto the previous ones. How would Gleb react? What if he didn't want the baby? What if he didn't want her anymore? The applause of the audience tore Anya from her musing. Looking up she could see the lights brightening once more and the people getting up and collecting there belongings. The ballet had ended. 

"Come, Anya, it's time." Vlad said peering down at her. Anya looked up, her heart speeding up as her anxiousness returned. 

"One step at a time," Vlad leaned over and whispered in her ear, "don't work yourself up, it's not good for the baby."

 Anya hummed and nodded, quickly standing and following Vlad, Dmitri tailing back behind and wondering at what Vlad could have said to his friend. Anya slowed her pace to allow Dmitri to catch up before she spoke to him quietly. "I'm scared, Dima." 

"Who wouldn't be." Dmitri spoke before looking at her. "You'll be fine, don't try and impress her with everything we've taught you. Just be yourself and stick to what you know." 

"Thank you." Anya whispered giving her friend a hug. 

"Anya," Dmitri turned to her now, "is there something I don't know?" 

Anya despretly didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't very well tell Dmitri here, who knows how he'd react? "It's nothing detrimental, nothings wrong, I promise. I'm just not ready to tell you yet-"

"You're pregnant." Dmitri blurted out cutting her off. 

"How-?" Anya was abruptly cut off by Vlad shouting and waving at someone. 

"Lily!" Both Anya and Dmitri looked up at Vlad's exclamation!

"Vlad!" The woman whom they assumed to be Lily, shouted, sounding rather joyous. Both Anya and Dmitri had to look away at the rather embarrassing display of affection that followed. Taking advantage of the few moments she and Dmitri had Anya returned to her question from earlier. 

"How did you know?" Anya held onto Dmitri's arm. 

"Know what?" Dmitri asked incredulously. 

"Dima, how did you know about my pregnancy?" Anya rolled her eyes, clarifying. 

"The walls in that hotel aren't much thicker than those back in Russia." Dmitri pointed out. 

"Oh." Anya furrowed her brow. "You were on the other side of the door, weren't you." Anya spoke flatly. 

"Maybe..." Dmitri fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Dmitri." Anya prodded. 

"Hey you two were being all secretive and I didn't like being left out." Dmitri said as way of defense. 

They were pulled from their conversation as Lily turned to Anya before her eyes widened and she dropped into a deep bow, whispering, "Your Highness." 

"Please, don't." Anya begged, stepping away from Dmitri and helping Lily up. 

"I'm sorry, but your grandmother- she wont-" Lily tried to explain. 

"It's alright, I understand." Anya's heart dropped at the notion of her possible-grandmother denouncing her without meeting her. " I have a feeling she's always been stubborn and if she doesn't want something, it won't happen. I can't imagine how many times she's had her heart broken over the years. I may not know who I am, but that's alright, besided how many people wish for a fresh start." Anya jested. 

Looking back at Vlad Lily spoke, "Bozhe moy, it really is her." 

"I think I'll be going back to the hotel." Anya spoke addressing Vlad. "You boys don't stay out to late." Anya smile, noticing Dmitri eyeing a girl around their own age across the room. 

"Indeed." Vlad laughed, following her gaze and watching Dmitri. "Do be careful, Anya, you never know who's waiting in the dark.

Anya gave them a small smile before making her way towards the door. Once outside on the street Anya took a deep breath and began her walk back to the hotel. 

When she got back to the hotel Anya began to pack her meager belongings into her case, leaving out a night gown and a traveling dress, suddenly the sound of a door closing caused Anya to jump and whirl around widely. Her eyes widened when she got a look at who it was exactly now standing in her room.

"You're Majesty." Anya bowed her head politely at the Dowager Empress. 

The old woman merely huffed and narrowed her eyes at Anya before walking across the room."It would seem that your boy would have me play this game to an end." She spoke sourly.

"Pardon?" Anya asked. 

"He demanded that I see you." The Dowager Empress snapped, turning on Anya. 

"Oh." was all Anya could find to say. 

"I won't start with your name, I already know what you'll say, and spare me my family's history." Maria said bitterly and began to look Anya over, scrutinizing her appearance. At this Anya straightened and watched her in return. After several long minutes Maria spoke again. "I have to admit, you don't look very much like my Anastasia." 

"It's been over ten years." Anya supplied. 

"Indeed. Who was you're great grandmother-" 

"Don't make me do this." Anya begged. 

"Why not, isn't it why you're here?" the old woman asked incredulously. 

"Maybe once I needed to know who I was, but now I'm content with who I am." Anya said before turning back to the task at hand and placing a neatly folded shirt into her suit case. 

"Can it be?" Anya turned back around at the barely audible whisper. "How did you like to eat your escargot?" Maria asked tentatively. 

"I didn't. I always slipped it into my napkin and hid it." Anya answered without thinking.

"It's really you, isn't it."  The Dowager Empress looked close to tears. "Anastasia, is it really you?" 

"I-" Anya whispered, and soon found herself encased in a warm hug, surrounded by the seemingly familiar scent of orange blossoms, and with it memories came flowing back to her. "Nana." 

"Oh, Anastasia!" The older woman cried. "We must go! You'll stay with me and we'll call off the search, and-" It seemed Maria had noticed Anya's half packed bags. "You're packing. Why? Are you leaving?" 

Anya hadn't even realized she'd been crying when she wiped the tears from her eyes."I'm sorry, Nana, but I have to. It's not safe for me to claim my title yet, in fact I don't think it ever will be, and if I'm completely honest....I've grown so used to being Anya..." 

"You're going alone?" the Dowager Empress asked. 

"No, of course not, Gleb will be with me." Anya answered absentmindedly. 

"Gleb? He is not the young man from the ballet, is he." It was not a question and Anya shook her head before responding. 

"No, he's not. He's-" Anya looked down not really knowing what to call Gleb. They weren't married. She'd yet to tell him about being pregnant... what were they? 

"You are running off with the man you love." Maria said suddenly and Anya looked up surprised. 

"How..? How did you-" Anya was cut off by her grandmother placing a hand on her cheek and smiling. 

"You have the same look in your eyes that my Niki had when he spoke of his Alix. Just promise me you'll write." Maria clutched at Anya's hands. 

"Of course, Nana." Anya promised. 

"When do you leave?" Maria asked. 

"Tomorrow morning." Anya spoke regretfully. 

"I suppose I'll leave you to your packing. Do remember to write." The old woman sighed standing up. 

Rushing to her feet Anya wrapped her arms around her. 

"I love you Nana." Anya said before she suddenly released her and ran to the other side of the room and digging through the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed and producing the music box. "You gave this to me last time I saw you." 

The Dowager Empress gasped in shock before taking the music box Anya held out to her. 

"Keep it." Anya said. "As a promise that we'll see each other again." 

"Then at least take this." Maria said as she unclasped the necklace with a small engraved cross pendent on it. 

Anya hooked the necklace around her neck before touching the pendant thoughtfully. 

"Soon." The Dowager Empress said before pressing a kiss to Anya's forehead and leaving the room as silently as she'd entered. 

Anya stared after the closed door for several minutes, her hand still clutching the cross pendent tight. Turning back to her bags Anya continued packing. 

The next morning Anya awoke early and penned a letter to Vlad and Dmitri explaining everything before slipping out of the hotel room and finally out of the building. The Parisian streets were empty in the dawn's early light and the sky was a pale orange as the sun's first rays peeked over the buildings. The only sounds were that of the Seine as it flowed under her grandfather's bridge. Anya stopped in the middle of the Pont Alexandre and leaned over the railing watching the water flow away beneath her. 

"It's nothing like the Neva, is it." came a voice from beside her. 

Anya looked over a Gleb and back down towards the river, humming her agreement. 

"You know when I was little," Anya began, "I always dreamed I'd have my first kiss on this bridge with my prince charming." Anya looked back at Gleb and stepped towards him. 

"I'm no prince charming, Anya, I've done horrible things in the name of Russia." Gleb spoke taking her hands. 

"Yes," Anya agreed. "but you are my prince charming." 

Gleb at her before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up for a kiss. Anya melted into Gleb's arms and responded moving her lips against his. 

Pulling back Gleb rested their foreheads against one another and Anya spoke quietly in the early morning light. 

"Gleb, there's something I need to tell you." Anya admitted. 

"What is it Anya?" Gleb asked stroking her cheek, looking down at her tenderly. 

"I'm pregnant." Her quiet words seemed to echo through Gleb. 

"Pregnant?" he repeated. "Is it...?" 

"You were the only one, Gleb." Anya looked up at him. 

"You're pregnant." was all Gleb seemed able to say.

"Yes." Anya smiled down at her feet.

"How-?" Gleb breathed out. 

"I should think you know very well how, Gleb Vaganov." Anya swatted at Gleb's shoulder. Laughing Gleb caught her hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing them to her fingertips. 

"Marry me." Gleb whispered, causing Anya to looked up in surprise. 

"W-what?" she asked. 

"Will you marry me?" Gleb asked again. 

"If you marry me, Gleb, you marry Anastasia too. Can you do that?" Anya asked pointedly. 

"For you, anything. I love you Anya, all of you. I love you're past, your present, and your future. I love the girl with the Romanov in you just as much as the street sweeper I met on a dreary day in Leningrad." Gleb said, before dropping  down onto one knee, clutching Anya's hands tight. "Will you marry me, Anastasia?" 

Anya felt tears slip out of her eyes as she nodded enthusiastically, smiling and laughing. "Oh, Gleb. Yes, yes, yes, yes." 

Standing up again Gleb pulled Anya into an embrace and held her tightly in his arms.

"We should go." Anya spoke at long last. "We'll take the train." Gleb could only smile and nod as they collected their bags and hurried to the train  station. 

Three months later later the Dowager Empress smiled as she saw the letter sitting on her desk addressed to her from one Anya Romanoff. Inside waiting was a wedding invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Send your requests in to allthemonsters02@gmail.com using 'Glenya Request' in the subject box. Please leave any questions, comments and concerns in the comment section below.


End file.
